Prisionero Virginal
by HWinchester8
Summary: jared es encarcelado por leer fics y hay un personajeque me invente no lo critiquen


TITULO PRSIONERO VIRGINAL

AUTOR HWINCHESTER

BETA OFICIAL ELGHIN OF COURSE

RESUMEN LEAN YA ESTOY HARTO DE RESUMEN TANTO

Jensen se encontraba en su tráiler cuando decidió entrar a una cuenta anónima que tenia en Twitter; no quería que los fans supieran que tenia una porque simplemente quería pasar desapercibido. La cuestión es que uno de sus seguidores coloco un Link para todos los que tuvieran una relación con los fics y Jensen lo noto que tenia mucha popularidad así que decidió leerlo...

No podía creer que en realidad hubiesen unos fans tan pervertidos hasta el fondo, por que el atreverse a describirlo a el que se consideraba macho, macho, lo ponían acostado en la cama con Jared detrás mientras este le metía los dedos...

Ya eso lo había leído antes... pero que ese fan si se paso de la raya!, mira que describirle a Jensen suplicando como un animal rogando por la Padacock y cito... "Jensen estaba en la cama exitadicimo, no soportaba mas la dura erección de su entrepierna y Jared por su parte no se hizo de rogar... lo coloco boca abajo se lamió la palma y lubrico su polla gigantesca y se la puso en un solo golpe, embistiendo contra la húmeda entrada de Jensen. El cual se sintió tan tirante y lleno, que gimiendo suplico por mas. Decía ... - Jared por favor mass! masss! me encanta tu polla! como la quiero toda dentro! tu polla! tu deliciosa polla! - ... " como se atreven ese tal Silvestre Halliwel

En eso tocan la puerta era Jared con café y golosinas para ambos.

- Como estas Jensen? - dijo inocente.

- Que como estoy? Rabioso! un idiota fan pervertido ha escrito el fic mas guarro e inverosímil de la historia! - grito tan fuerte que se le lastimaba la garganta.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo - dice Jared cansado de escuchar la misma historia..si no le gustaba para que los leía..?.

- NO ! ESTA VEZ SE PASARON DE LA RAYA ESTE TIO SE PASO DE LA RAYA JARED! - caminaba en círculos en velozmente que Jared se mareo un poco viendo le ir y venir tan enojado que juraría vio un humillo salir por sus orejas.

- En serio? y que piensas hacer al respecto señor que todo le jode – dijo distraído metiéndose unos caramelos a la boca dándole por loco a Jensen.

- Voy a presentar cargos - grito Jensen mientras le lanzaba el fic a Jared. Este río por la histeria de su compañero y recogió el fic del piso lo miro por arriba preguntándose porque lo imprimió, no era suficiente leerlo en linea?, cunado levando al vista Jensen salio escopetado la puerta.

Mas tarde ese día después que habían terminado de filmar las escenas de ese día; Jared estaba de compras y le entraron ganas del 2 pero fuertes y tuvo que correr al baño mas cercano mientras estaba allí se encontraba aburrido... busco su teléfono pero no tenia wifi allí ó cobertura así que recordó el fic por el cual Jensen había hecho un escándalo el cual había doblado y metido en su bolsillo ; comenzó a leerlo y decía "Autor: Silvestre Halliwel" a él le encanta ese autor tenia las ideas mas porno y Jared en secreto, deseaba hacerlas realidad con Jensen.

Comenzó a leerlo y esas escenas tan descriptivas y explicitas, no pudo evitar el imaginar como si estuvieran pasando... se imagino las muchas veces que sin querer entraba al tráiler de Jensen y lo encontraba orinando... viendo aquel delicioso pene goteando o otras que con un poco de suerte lo encontraba desnudo bañándose y Jared entraba con la excusa de que quería lavarse las manos y Jared hizo lo inevitable comenzó a tocarse muy intensamente; pero no gimió, pero sus respiraciones eran fuertes en ese momento un oficial encubierto entro al baño y lo arresto por indecente.

- Abogado los cargos por favor...- dijo el juez leyendo el nuevo expediente de ese día.

- Al acusado se le encontró tocándose en lugares públicos, lo cual lleva una condena de 5 anos de prisión sin derecho a libertad condicional - experto asqueada la enorme abogada.

- Como se declara Sr. Tristan? - dijo apenas dándole un vistazo. Jensen que se encontraba allí, no se lo podía creer que su amigo su inseparable amigo halla hecho eso, y se cubría la cara con ambas manos escuchando el veredicto y el hecho que no lo vería en cinco largos años..

- Culpable ... pero nadie me vio! el estúpido policía entro de repente y antes estaba ¡el! mirando por la parte de atrás del cubículo. No tengo yo derecho a dármela donde yo quiera y como quiera.- Jared estaba asustado por pasar 5 años en la cárcel y sollozaba sus palabras y Jensen se revolvía en el asiento por lo tonto eh inocente de su amigo.

- Orden en la sala! - martillo en su pedestal – No, no tiene derecho no señor! Tristan, imagínese que yo me la sacara ahora mismo para complacerme... que diría usted QUE DIRIA DIGAME! - ordeno severo por una repuesta.

– No pues... perdón yo me quedo calladito... que me veo mas bonito, no? - dijo esbozando una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa con sus ojitos de cachorro apaleado rojos y húmedos de lágrimas.

- Y encima Payaso! bueno ya que tiene tan buen sentido del humor y muchos deseos reprimidos, lo condeno a la cárcel de Azkaban. Allí están los mas grande y fuertes y musculosos errrr... digo monstruos de la historia de los pervertidos a ver como se siente cuando le rompan... ¡digo! tenga que pasar la condena allí…- el juez ya rojo tosió un rato apartando ya sellado expediente. - Se declara al acusado culpable de todos los cargos en su contra 5 anos - ha dicho y su maso cae de golpe cerrando el caso.

El alguacil de turno esposa a Tristan y lo llevan a una camioneta con destino a Azkaban

Ya estando en la prisión Jared Tristan Padalecki se sentó a pensar como habían acontecido las cosas y no fue que hizo algo malo, si no que se sentó en el excusado de un baño publico incorrecto; lo próximo que recuerda estaba en Azkaban por pervertido pues que se iba a hacer..tenia que mirar para adelante.

Mientras tanto se encontraba Silver un joven en sus 22 añitos, caminaba rumbo a la celda que le tocaba y estaba allí por una razón completamente diferente... no era que se pajeara en los baños, si no que disfrutaba mucho haciendo fan fiction de Supernatural; una de sus series favoritas y a un tal Jensen Ackles no le hizo chiste un fic que escribió.

Así que hizo cargos en contra del joven y aunque se pinto inocente Jensen compro el juicio y lo sentenciaron a 5 años de prisión en una cárcel de pervertidos, Por que Azkaban según le decían burlonamente los alguaciles que lo trasladaron allí, no era conocida como una prisión cualquiera, era la prisión de los pervertidos sexuales humanos mas grande, cualquiera que hubiera cometido un crimen sexual se encontraba allí.

En fin Silver pensaba muchas cosas desde ... soy gay hasta tengo que estar 5 anos rodeado de hombres y no hombres normales, hombres que no han tenido relaciones en mucho tiempo y me usaran como su puta personal.

Eso no es lo peor lo peor es que soy virgen y esos hombres no lo van a hacer con cariño, ni con cuidado, saldré con el culo como un canasto de baloncesto, pero respirando profundo, yo no le daré eso a nadie ya verán que conmigo no pueden por algo soy aprendiz de bruja y que con migo no se jode.

Silver entra temeroso a la celda esperando encontrarse a cualquier pervertido feo viejo pero error; cuando mira ve a un hombre alto con espalda ancha pelo castaño hasta el cuello y se dice " un segundo donde he visto yo a este hombre antes?".

Pero lo que Silver no sabia era que le tocaba compartir celda, solo con ese tío alto, por que no se creía lo pequeña de esta celda, ni lo grande de ese tipo pero cuando ese tío se dio la vuelta, le tocaba compartir con nada mas y nada menos que con Jared Padalecki que era el hombre de sus sueños, su Sam Winchester que desde que lo vio haciendo ejercicios sin camisa en aquel capitulo enloqueció por el.

- Hola mi nombre es Jared - lo saludo estirándole su mano para estregarle con una enorme sonrisa mientras los alguaciles cerraban la celda detrás de silvestre que permanencia atónito por la apariencia del gigante.

– NOOOOOO SAMM? Digo Jared Padalecki! no puede ser, que haces tu aquí! ¡no! eres tu? dime que eres una perfecta copia o un imitador!.- dijo cayendo en cuentas de que Jared aun la tendía la mano

.  
>– Si! soy yo Jared Tristan Padalecki y estoy aquí por que me cacharon tocándome en un baño publico..Ja Ja! - Riendo a carcajadas, largando una risotada que hizo saltara Silver en su lugar.<p>

- Y que hacías! Tu, Tu, Tu, tu pelándote la en un baño publico! yo leí que te casaste con Ruby no me acuerdo su nombre real ahora pero... - Silver decía sin cuidado alguno abriendo los ojos hasta que casi se le salen.

- Si pero es que los fan fiction que escriben especialmente en una comunidad de SPN en español la mas grande según ellos... son fantásticos y me dio una calentura Ja Ja Ja – Jared reía mientras Silver se lo imaginaba en esa situación sonrojándose por ello.

- No, no perate un momentito me vas a decir ahora que eres loca de closet o algo así – Silver no puede cree que le guste el slash.

- No soy loca de closet, me considero mas bien como se llama... ah si! Bisexual, aunque últimamente me gustan mas los hombres...- dijo pensativo y sobando se la barbilla, serio.

- No puede ser ...- se quedo contemplando a Jared mientras pensaba que tenia que compartir celda con Jared, si, el mismo Jared en el que muchas veces había pensado y de maneras no muy sanas. Ahora ese mismo Jared tiene tendencias homosexuales, como es que el universo se lo tiende a uno en bandeja de plata?

.  
>- Chico estas bien ¿!- el castaño peli largo le menea la mano frente a su cara esperando alguna reacción.<p>

- Si es que me quede pensando...- termina mirando la pequeña celda y que Padalecki allí parado prácticamente la ocupa toda. Menos mal que el es de complexión pequeña piensa.

- Ja Ja... por lo menos eres un fan decente, no como esos que ya me hubieran comido a besos o me hubieran tratado de tocar la Padacock según le pusieron el internet! Ja Ja Ja - se ríe muy fuerte haciéndole doler los idos.

- Ja,ja, muy gracioso que primero aunque sea gay no significa que me muero por ti, y además lo único que conozco de ti es Sam Winchester... no se como eres en la realidad.- intentando recomponerse de tenerle allí por cinco años.

- NO TE GUSTO? - dice alto no creyéndose que no le guste a ese chico.

- Bueno, bueno, tampoco a los extremos de que estas super comestible, por que estas como te da la gana, pero como soy señorita el sexo no me hace falta

– dice tratando de mira hacia fuera de los barrotes por no tiene mas a donde mirar.

- ¿Señorita? - dijo Jared sintiendo un tirón en la Padacock

- Si, es mi manera de decir que soy virgen y muchos amigos me han dicho que por eso no tengo deseos carnales o ganas de que me follen fuerte...- dijo mirando las literas.

- ... Y tu te tocas...- dijo Jared agachándose un poco para mirarle bien el sonrojo.

- ¡¿Disculpa? - dijo abrumando Silver.

- Que si te la jalas...- la curiosidad le podía.

- Ese no es tu problema entrometido! - poniéndose rojo de decirle a su estrella favorita que si se toca y la mayoría pensando en el.

- Bueno, bueno ya! y como te llamas? - pregunto rasándose la nuca.

- Silvestre Halliwel... pero me puedes decir Silver - dice apenas con una sonrisa.

- Ok Silver! arriba o abajo – dijo sin malicia mirando directo a sus ojos..

- ¡PERDON! - Silver  
>- Que si vas a dormir arriba o abajo - Jared<p>

- Ahh estas como payasito hoy verdad. - dice cómico desde arriba de su litera Silver.

- Ok ok y si soy payaso ya te acostumbraras y que es mejor que vivir con Sam Winchester - Jared

- Por favor no te la creas! hasta mañana Sammy - dijo juguetón Silver.

- JA JA Ja me acuerdo de esas escenas, hasta mañana Silver - dijo Jared intentando acomodarse en la pequeña cama.

Al otro día Silver abre los ojos para encontrarse con un sonido extraño, cuando mira bien es Jared orinando y DIOS MIO si es una Padacock es una cosa mega grande y mega gorda y eso que esta flácida pero como aun Jared estaba medio dormido no se fijo en que lo miraban de arriba.

En fin; el día paso sin mayor preámbulo, desayunaron junto con los otros reos, fueron al recreo, así como se ve en las películas y Silver fue el ultimo en ducharse por que no quería arriesgarse a hacer la escena del jabón es una cárcel.

Pero cuando regresaba... cuando regresa a la celda, encuentra a Jared leyendo un fic en voz alta y era algo como familiar para Silver y le pregunta.

- Que lees Jared - pregunta curiosos guardando las cosas de aseo personal y su alforja.

- Un fic que encontré esos de los que me gusta – menciono Jared concentradísimo en su lectura.

- A ver si ya lo leí - cuando Silver vio el titulo abrió los ojos bien grandes, pero grandes.

- Que te pasa ahora - Jared lo miro interrogante.

- No nada usted siga leyendo ya yo la leí - Silver se alejo y busco algo mas en su alforja.

- No pero a ti te pasa algo mas - dijo Jared siguiéndole.

- Es que se la historia muy bien – menciono Silver quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Ahh si ?¿y eso por que? si se puede saber - le persiguió un poco mas Jared.

- Por que yo la escribí - Silver dijo muy muy bajito.

- QUE DIJISTE NO TE OIGO- Jared.

- Por que yo la escribí - dijo un poquito menos bajito Silver.

- QUE TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEE TU LA ECRIBISTE ESO FUE LO QUE DIJISTE - Jared grito entusiasmado.

- Si si Jared no tienes que explorarme el oído! yo la escribí – Silver.

- Oh my goshhhh – Jared.

- Que pasa ¿! - Silver.

- Esa es mi historia favorita sabes y tener al autor aquí en esta celda y con estos deseos no me he tocado en días sabes y me siento tan caliente – Jared.

- ¿En serio? que mal te va! yo me voy a aaa … laaaa. Biblioteca si para haya voy - en ese momento sintió esa mano dura y masculina que lo jala hacia atrás

.  
>- No vas para ningún lado - le dijo con voz sensual Jared.<p>

- Jared por favor - dijo casi gimiendo como diciendo "si" en palabras claves estaba completamente pegado al gran pecho de Padalecki, y sentía esos abdominales duros, esos brazotes y ese pecho desnudo ya que solo tenia pijamas puesta. Sentía el roce de su polla lo cual puso a Silver completamente duro.

- Se que me deseas...- Jared le dijo en voz sensual

- No es cierto - contesto Silver intentando negarse. Al oído con voz llena de deseo otra vez Jared contesto

- En serio por que siento algo que se me clava como una polla dura...- Jared empezó a besar a Silver en el cuello, paso sus manos por su camisa quitándola de en medio, dejándola en el piso y empezó a posar su gran mano por la polla de Silver que estaba mas dura que las celdas de hierro

- Ahh mmmm Jared que haces - le dijo Silver

- Llevándote a las estrellas - acto seguido Jared empezó a devorarle la boca con malicia, con deseo, mientras sacaba ambos miembros para que sus erecciones chocaran y Silver sentía que moriría de placer, era su primera vez y que primera vez.

Jared coló una de sus manos por la parte trasera del calzoncillo de Silver empezó a estrujar su entrada a lo cual el chico le dijo

- OH JAR..mmm Jared si si si así mismo que rico!, tienen los dedos mas deliciosos del mundo - y así Jared siguió introduciéndole el dedo y ya iba por el segundo cuando escucho - Ahh ahh mm Jared siiii - y Jared supo que le había tocado la próstata envolviéndolo en un oscuro placer que no olvidaría en buen tiempo.

Silver deseaba que Jared acabara de penetrarlo de una vez pero era tan tímido a pesar de tener dos dedos en el culo del hombre de sus sueños y estar gimiendo como puta no podía pedirle mas.

Pero Jared ya se olía que Silver estaba listo lo podía deducir por que su cuerpo pedía cada vez mas y el sabia que cuando se es virgen y nunca te han follado es la mejor experiencia y mas el sabia que en secreto Silver lo deseaba lo deseaba mucho.

Lo tomo y lo arrojo en la cama y le quito en resto de la ropa, haciendo el lo mismo. Lo tiro en la cama en la posición del misionero y empezó a rozar la punta del Padacock contra la entrada; Silver gemía descontroladamente pero no comentaba que quería mas... Jared se acerco al oído y le dijo

- Quiero oír! como me suplicas por mas – su vos oscurecida hizo mella en Silver. Jared empezó a rozar la puntita contra la entrada volviendo loco de placer a Silver

- Jared por favor - dijo Silver estaba muy caliente y para prueba su pene estaba completamente duro señalando a Jared - follame follame ya ¡! -

Y Jared la introdujo poco a poco hasta el final y comenzó a embestir suavemente

- si si Jared Dios que rico! es tan grande! tan dura si! mas mas massss DIOSSSSS si justo ahí no pares - y Jared tomo la polla de Silver en sus manos y comenzó a tirar de ella con salvajismo como si la quisiera arrancar.

- Si si sii Jared dios si - Silver pensó que perdería el conocimiento por tanto placer - Ah ahh ahhh ahhh mmmmmmmmmm no pares no pares Dios! me corro me corro - Jared tiraba mas fuerte antes los reclamos de su compañero de celda y Silver se corrió tirando grandes cantidades de liquido el los abdominales de Jared y apretando su entrada inconscientemente lo que provoco que Jared se corriera adentro de Silver el cual sintió ese liquido caliente adentro de su cuerpo.  
>Ambos estaban mareados por el éxtasis cayeron uno al lado del otro y así se quedaron dormidos; pasarían el resto de su sentencia leyendo relatos y haciéndolos realidad.<p>

FIN


End file.
